Tales of Kuroshitsuji Lion Side
by Shigeru Nagato
Summary: My 1st fanfic. Crossover Kuroshitsuji dan Tales of Destiny. Lion tinggal di Phantomhive mansion, bertukar posisi dan tempat dengan Ciel, menjadi kepala keluarga Phantomhive. Apakah yang akan terjadi? R&R please..:3 -CHAPTER 2's UPDATE!- sorry hiatus o 0
1. Prologue

**Haiii.. ini pertama kalinya saya berhasil menulis sebuah fanfic (serius!!).**

**Mohon maaf sebelumnya jika ceritanya aneh, tidak menarik, terkesan seperti dibuat anak kecil karena ini fanfic pertama saya. **

**Jadilah fanfic pertama saya ini dengan tema crossover!! **

**Judulnya ****pun masih ngawur, ntar aku ubah kalau ada ide.**

**Go****men malah kebanyakan curhatnya.**

**Warning:**

**Crossover, ****AU, shounen-ai tapi chapter ini masih aman kok, banyak kata yang cukup kasar maka saya kasih rating T deh.. ****XD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lion Magnus, Chaltier dan tokoh-tokoh lain dari Tales ****of Destiny milik Namdai dan Inomata Mutsumi-sensei**

**Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive, dan yang lainnya dari Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Tobosho-sensei**

**Mungkin saja bisa bertambah dari anime lain.. kita lihat saja deh nanti... XD**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Lion Magnus dari Tales of Destiny bertukar tempat dengan Ciel Phantomhive. Mereka berdua terjun ke dunia yang berbeda. Tidak hanya satu karakter saja yang berpindah tetapi ada beberapa tokoh dari anime/manga/game yang sama yang nantinya muncul dan akan mendampingi masing-masing tokoh utama, Lion dan Ciel. Mereka berdua harus menemukan jalan pulang untuk kembali ke dunia mereka masing-masing.

Pada bagian ini saya menulis Lion side dulu nantinya saya juga akan membuat Ciel side di fanfic yang terpisah.. (kalau digabung akan membuat saya bingung) - rencananya sih.. Jujur karena saya belum tahu bakal seperti apa plot ceritanya.. Maklum ide dadakan sih... XD

* * *

**~Lion Side~**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di kediaman Phantomhive...

'Kling.....'

'Cling Cling...'

'Ting Ting..'

(anggap saja efek suara lonceng bel)

"Bocchan, sudah pagi... saatnya anda untuk bangun.." Bisik Sebastian di dekat telinga tuan mudanya yang sayup-sayup mulai terbangun karena terganggu suara lonceng.

"Rese lu, mengganggu banget... kenapa sih kalau ga pake klintingan?"

"Biasanya anda kubangunkan dengan ini dan anda tidak pernah komplain," Balas Sebastian dengan tersenyum.

"HeeeEhh?"

"Benar juga, sebenarnya aku ini dimana??" Lion beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menoleh ke kanan kirinya seperti orang yang panik.

"Masa anda lupa sih, ini kan rumah anda sendiri Bocchan,"

Setelah sekali lagi memandang keadaan di sekitarnya yang asing baginya, dengan kesal Lion pun berteriak.

"Uso da!!! ini jelas-jelas bukan rumahku tahu. Aku tidak buta!!!!"

"Tenangkan diri anda Bocchan, semalam anda mimpi buruk ya?"

"Di sinilah tempat yang menjadi mimpi burukku...

Chh.. Terserah kau sajalah.. berdebat denganmu cuma bikin kepalaku pening... Aku butuh udara segar.."

"Yes my Lord," Jawab Sebastian sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Lalu Lion beranjak dari kasur yang dia tempati, dan sebelum beranjak pergi, Sebastian memegang tangannya dan mengingatkan sesuatu hal yang penting kepada cowok berambut hitam itu "Bocchan, anda belum ganti baju.. Anda tidak bisa keluar dengan piyama seperti itu..."

"Benar juga.. Mana bajuku?"

"Ini sudah saya siapkan Bocchan," Tangan Sebastian pun mulai bergerak untuk melepas kancing Bocchan-nya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?? A-Aku bisa melepas bajuku sendiri dan aku bukan anak kecil!!" Wajah Lion mulai memanas dan pipinya memerah.

"Tumben Bocchan mau melepas bajunya sendiri.." Sebastian bertanya sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Melihat Lion telah melepaskan bajunya, tangan Sebastian mulai bergerak lagi untuk memakaikan baju untuk bocchan nya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?? dasar mesum!!" Lion menampar tangan sang butler dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena dirinya merasa dipermalukan.

"Biasanya saya juga memakaikan pakaian untuk Bocchan,"

Cowok yang mata kanannya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya akhirnya terbawa emosi dan tidak mau tahu alasan sang butler penghuni mansion Phantomhive.

"Sekarang kau keluar!!" Lion pun membentak marah sambil menunjuk telunjuknya ke arah pintu.

"Yes my Lord,"

"Chh..."

"Emilio-Bocchan" Sesosok benda mati yang tergeletak di atas meja tiba-tiba bersuara.

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya, kemarahan Lion mulai mereda dan ia pun menanggapi partnernya yang memanggil.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini ya Chal? Kenapa kau sejak tadi diam saja?? Ngomong gitu kek, aku sempat stress di tempat ini, apalagi ada orang aneh berbaju hitam seperti dia,"

"Hahaha.. Bocchan, Bocchan, anda sangat lucu,"

"Kisama! Kau mau kubunuh ya Chal?"

"Bagaimana cara Bocchan membunuhku? Bocchan lupa ya kalau saya jiwa saya masuk dalam pedang ini?"

.....

.....

"Sudahlah, bikin tambah capek kalau ditambah harus berdebat denganmu," Akhirnya cowok yang berumur 16 tahun itu menyerah kalah dan hanya bisa mendesah.

"Hahh, pakaian apa ini?! aneh banget!!! Pakaianku di mana? Kau lihat tidak Chal" Tuan muda

"Saya tidak lihat Bocchan,"

"Sial, dimana pakaianku??" Lion mengacak-acak kamar yang ditempatinya untuk mencari pakaiannya, tetapi ia gagal menemukannya. Kalau Ciel mengetahui kamarnya ditempati orang lain dan acak-acakan begini pasti dia akan marah besar.

"Ch.. apa boleh buat sementara aku pakai baju aneh ini.." Desah Lion menyerah kalah.

"Bocchan, apakah anda baik-baik saja? Apakah anda kesulitan memakai pakaian anda?" Tiba-tiba Sebastian masuk dan tentu saja mengagetkan Lion yang masih telanjang dada.

"Mesum macam apa kau? Mau kubunuh ya?" Cowok cantik itu menggeram dan memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan dingin dan aura membunuh. Tentu saja dengan kecantikan dan keimutan yang setara dengan Ciel.

"Dibunuh pun saya tidak bakal mati Bocchan, karena saya akuma.."

Lion menggeram kesal karena orang di sekelilingnya tidak bisa mati, alias immortal. Cepat-cepat dia memakai baju khas 'Phantomhive' tanpa memperdulikan pita baju di bawah lehernya yang tidak terikat dengan rapi.

"KLEK.." Lalu tuan muda yang kesal itu pun membuka pintu kamar yang ditempatinya dengan kasar dan menggerakkan kakinya untuk segera beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mau saya temani Bocchan?"

"Bocchan, kok aku ditinggal sih?" Swordian malang itu bertanya dengan memelas.

"Aku tidak mau ditemani oleh orang aneh sepertimu!! Dan aku putus hubungan denganmu Chal!!" Jawab Lion tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Iterashai Bocchan.." Ucap Sebastian dan lagi-lagi dengan sopannya menundukkan badannya, menghormat ke sosok pengganti majikannya yang masih dianggapnya misterius itu.

"OHH... TIDAK~!" Dengan gaya teletubbies, Chaltier sangat shock mendengar penyataan majikannya itu bagaikan diputus pacarnya.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu pedang, nantinya dia pasti akan sangat membutuhkanmu, jadi kurasa lambat laun dia akan menyesali perkataannya." Ujar Sebastian berusaha menghibur Chaltier.

Seolah tidak peduli dirinya dipanggil pedang, Chaltier merasa terharu mendengar perkataan Sebastian. "Terima kasih, anda sangat baik. kalau boleh tahu siapa nama anda?"

"Saya Pierre de Chaltier"

"Sebastian Michaelis,"

Akhirnya ke-2 sosok yang sama-sama immortal itu berkenalan dan menjadi sepasang sahabat sejati.

TBC….

* * *

**Fufufu.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini.**

**Daftar ****Kosakata: (bagi yang tidak tahu artinya)**

**~Akuma: Demon**

**Bocchan: tuan muda**

**~Kisama: Semacam sialan (kata umpatan gitu)**** ^^;**

**Read & Review please ^^ kritikan yang membangun juga boleh karena saya masih amatiran dalam menulis fanfic.. ;3 tapi jangan flame ya.. tar aku bisa stress.. XD**

**Gomen jika nantinya updatenya lama, karena ide yang muncul di otakku tidak bisa ditebak kapan munculnya ****dan tidak bisa dipaksakan kemunculannya.**

**Terima kasih banyak kalau ada yang sudi menyempatkan membaca fanfic aneh ini. :3**


	2. Chapter 1 Terrible Morning

**Warning:** **Crossover,****AU, beberapa karakter yang agak OOC, shounen-ai tapi chapter ini masih aman kok, serta banyak kata yang cukup kasar maka saya kasih rating T deh..****XD**

**Disclaimer:** **Lion Magnus, Chaltier, dan tokoh-tokoh lain dari Tales****of Destiny serta Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive, dan yang lainnya dari Kuroshitsuji semuanya bukan punyaku. XD**

**Tama dan Shamisen karakter numpang lewat dari Hayate no Gotoku dan Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu.**

**Mungkin saja bisa bertambah dari anime lain.. XD**

**Gomen tiba-tiba saya ganti style penulisan. Saya coba Sudut pandang orang pertama, style Tanigawa Nagaru-san, sudut pandang orang pertama (kalau tidak salah ingat demikian sebutannya dulu di pelajaran bahasa Indonesia). Semoga tidak membingungkan para pembaca sekalian****.**

**Sebenarnya fanfic ini udah selesai kubuat 1 bulan yang lalu, tapi berhubung pernah mengalami error di ****dan terkena syndrom malas login jadinya tertunda hingga sekarang.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Terrible Morning**

-Lion POV-

"Sialan, sebenarnya ini dimana sih?" Sudah sekitar setengah jam lamanya aku berkeliling menelusuri lorong-lorong untuk mencari jalan keluar ini tetapi ia gagal menemukannya.

"Tidak ada orang kah di sini?"

Tentu saja aku tidak buta dan pikun serta mengetahui kalau di mansion super gede ini paling tidak ada seseorang, yaitu si butler aneh yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai akuma. Tapi anehnya sampai sejauh ini aku belum menemukan orang selain dia.

Berarti apa mansion ini yang menghuni hanya dia!? Sepertinya tidak mungkin karena rumah ini terlalu luas untuk ditinggali seorang diri.

Aku terus mencoba berpikir dan berkeliling. Aku baru menyadari kalau jalan yang kulewati sejak tadi terdapat beberapa pintu.

Kenapa ya sejak tadi aku tidak membukanya...

Langkahku terhenti di sebuah pintu. Aku memutuskan untuk membukanya siapa tahu kalau ternyata ada orang yang bisa menolongku.

Kupegang gagang pintu, kudorong ke depan, dan terbukalah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati berkualitas tinggi serta terdapat gambar ukiran-ukiran yang entahlah tidak kuketahui apa itu.

Masa bodoh dengan hal itu, aku mengintip pintu yang sudah sedikit terbuka.

Kulihat ada dua kucing yang sedang bermain PlayStation 3? Mungkin mataku salah lihat ya?

"Cih kurang ajar, Awas kubalas kau, Shamisen!" Teriak kucing putih dengan nada emosi. Kucing yang memiliki rambut coklat belang putih di sebelahnya membalas dengan nada mengejek, "Emangnya lu bisa ngalahin aku?"

Dengan segera aku mengetahui kedua sosok itu, yang kucing putih besar adalah Tama dan kucing kecil di sebelahnya bernama Shamisen. Rasanya bikin shock, mengapa aku bisa mengetahui nama kucing, binatang yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Bahkan aku pun tidak memiliki peliharaan dan tidak berminat dengan hal merepotkan untuk mengurus binatang peliharaan.

Ah, tidak, si Chal pengecualian. Meskipun dia sering membuatku kesal, tetapi dia sangat membantuku dan bahkan mendampingiku sejak aku lahir bersama Marian-san. Maka aku tidak akan membuangnya. (note: sudah kau buang kok di chap sebelumnya hehehe *digampar*)

Setelah kuingat-ingat lagi, mereka dari tokoh manga yang pernah Marian-san ceritakan kepadaku sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur sewaktu aku masih berusia 5 tahun.

"Hoi kau siapa berani-beraninya ngintip dan gangguin kita main, hah?"

Sial aku lengah. Aku tidak sadar ternyata aku melamun beberapa saat, sampai-sampai kucing besar itu bisa mengetahui keberadaanku.

Dengan cepat aku memutuskan untuk menutup pintu itu.

Eh tadi mereka berbicara ya?? Aku pasti tidak salah dengar kan?? Mungkin ini hanya mimpi ya?? Hahaha... Aku memijit pelipis kepalaku yang pusing atas insiden misterius di ruangan tadi. Lebih baik aku lupakan saja dari pada menambah beban pikiran.

Di sebelah kanan pintu aneh tadi, aku melihat ada sebuah ruangan lagi lagi. Dengan tekad yang kuat aku membuka pintu masuknya. Di dalamnya kulihat ada.. Ada ANJING RAKSASA!!!

PARAH!! SANGAT PARAH!!! Ukurannya pun tidak tanggung-tanggung. Mungkin sekitar 10 kali lipat dari ukuran Tama atau barangkali sebesar gajah di kebun binatang ya?

Anjing yang berambut putih lebat itu menoleh padaku dengan posisi siap untuk menerkam dan memakanku. Dia mengendus-endusku. Sepertinya dia sudah 1 minggu tidak diberi makan majikannya dan tentu saja aku tidak mau mengorbankan diri untuk menjadi mangsa hewan jelek ini.

TIDAK!!Hidupku tidak akan berakhir di sini!!!

Dengan sigap aku langsung menutup pintu itu dan berlari menjauhi daerah itu.

Aku butuh ke toilet karena rasanya aku ingin muntah melihat semua ini. Benar-benar rumah yang mengerikan. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung bisa menyimpulkan kalau rumah ini pasti penuh binatang aneh seperti kucing ajaib yang bisa berbicara dengan yang ukuran kecil dan sedang, serta anjing raksasa. Benar-benar gila pemilik rumah ini. Masa kamar-kamar di mansion ini dihuni binatang?

Aku pun kapok memeriksa kamar yang lain karena isinya kurang lebihnya sudah bisa kutebak.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah dengan situasi rumit ini.

"Chal, apa yang seharusn--" tidak sadar aku malah mengajak bicara pedang yang mengabdi padaku yang padahal tidak bersamaku.

Aku langsung membungkam mulutku untuk bicara lebih lanjut dan merasa malu karena sudah seenaknya mengusirnya dengan kasar. Ternyata aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di tempat ini sendirian. Aku membutuhkannya biar bagaimanapun dia sering membuatku merasa kesal. Tapi gara-gara dia meledekku sih jadi aku terbawa emosi.

Lalu sebaiknya sekarang kemana ya?

Aku terus berjalan dan belok di tikungan kanan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kereta luncur yang lari ke arahku. Untunglah reflekku bagus jadi aku bisa menghentikan troli makanan ini dengan baik. Di belakang troli itu ada seorang wanita yang berlari ke arahku juga, dan ia tersandung pecahan piring porselen yang terjatuh dari troli itu.

Dengan kecepatanku, aku berhasil menopang tubuh wanita itu sehingga kakinya tidak terluka.

"Arigatou, bocchan, sa-saya sungguh berhutang budi kepada anda." Ucapnya tergagap-gagap. Setelah membetulkan posisi wanita itu hingga dia bisa berdiri dengan benar, aku melihat wajahnya merah tomat.

Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah laku lucu wanita muda itu dan menasehatinya.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau jalan dan tidak perlu lari-lari seperti tadi."

"Baik bocchan," ucapnya tersipu-sipu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang miring dan retak.

"Kyaa~ aku dipeluk bocchan, senangnya.."

"Ada apa?" Aku hanya sekilas mendengar sedikit kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan maid itu.

"Tii-tidak bocchan, gomen tadi saya hanya bergumam saja pada diri sendiri," jawabnya ketakutan dan salah tingkah.

Ternyata gadis maid ini bodoh ya? Dia tidak sadar kalau aku bukan majikannya. Selain itu dia sangat ceroboh. Karakternya benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan Marian-san. Berbeda 180 derajat!!!

"Bisakah aku 'minta tolong' padamu untuk mengantarku ke halaman depan? Aku ingin sekali menghirup udara segar." Dengan sopan aku memintanya segera mengantarku keluar.

"Ahh.. bocchan berkata 'minta tolong' kepada saya!! Maylene pasti tidak salah dengar kan? Maylene benar-benar terharu.. Botchan tidak sakit kan??? Ahh gomen saya berkata tidak sopan kepada anda. Tentu saja dengan senang hati saya akan mengantar anda." Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat senang dan wajahnya pun masih memerah.

"Terima kasih," Aku pun memberikan senyuman sekedarnya kepadanya.

Akhirnya berkat dia, sebentar lagi aku bisa angkat kaki dari tempat aneh ini.

"B-Bocchan, a... Anda baik-baik saja khan??"

"Tentu, saya baik-baik saja," Jawabku dengan sweatdrop. Melihat reaksi keterkejutan dari maid ini terhadapku, kurasa kurang lebih aku bisa mengetahui karakter dari pemilik mansion ini.

TBC...

* * *

Aduh Saya masih belum menemukan plot untuk cerita ini gomen… tetapi baru-baru ini malah menemukan ide baru untuk Tales of Destiny lagi (di luar cerita ini). Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan para pembaca. Gomen atas ketidakmunculan Sebastian-sama dalam chapter ini. Chapter selanjutnya saya janji Sebastian-sama bakal muncul.

Oya untuk masalah berambut atau berbulu sejujurnya saya agak bingung menuliskannya. Seharusnya untuk istilah hewan seperti kucing dan anjing kan berbulu tapi kalau untuk ayam dan burung baru istilahnya berbulu. Tapi banyak istilah salah kaprah yang biasa kita dengar misalnya 'Serigala berbulu domba'. Aku ngikutin kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang benar saja jadinya kutulis 'berambut' ya.

**Author**** :** Gomen Lion-bocchan, karakter anda sepertinya sedikit banyak agak menyimpang (OOC). Gomen juga untuk para penggemar Lion Magnus.

**Lion : **Awas kau berani-berani nya bikin fanfic aneh tentang diriku...

**Author**** : **Gomen, habis saya kan fangirl nya bocchan *peluk PVC Lion*

**Lion : **Ada ya PVC diriku?

**Author**: Iya tentu saja saya punya PVC anda. Ahahaha..

**Lion **: Rasanya aku ingin muntah.. suka-suka kamu deh.. Pokoknya jangan libatkan Marian-san dalam cerita aneh ini.

**Author**** : **(Sepertinya Marian sudah terlibat sih..) haha.. oke beres deh bocchan!! *bohong sih*

Terima kasih banyak karena ternyata ada yang bersedia untuk membaca dan mereview fanfic aneh nan gaje ini *nangis terharu*. Ini kali pertamanya saya mencoba menulis fanfic dan mendapatkan 2 review.. senangnya~

**Jawaban review**

**~ Sora Tsubameki**: Terima kasih banyak atas review dan dukungan dari anda, Sora-san. Gomen updatenya lama.. dapat idenya lemot juga sih XD mohon maklum karena saya belum berpengalaman dalam bidang penulisan fanfic.

Benar nih ide ceritanya bagus? Terima kasih, padahal saya cuma asal-asalan dapat idenya.. ^^;;

Eh Sebastian nya napsu ya?? Kupikir itu perlakuan biasa yang Sebastian lakukan terhadap Ciel yakni 'membantu menggantikan pakaian bocchan nya'. Syukurlah bisa membuat anda ngiler =) (ternyata ada fanservice nya donk, hehe)

Bagaimana menurut anda dengan style penulisanku di chapter ini? Saya harap mudah-mudahan chapter ini udah luwes dan ada gregetnya? Kalau belum tolong bilang ya, akan saya usahakan perbaiki lebih baik lagi di chapter selanjutnya!

**Onna Ran**: Terima kasih banyak atas review dan pujiannya Ran. Saya senang sekali Ran bersedia membaca fanficku yang aneh ini. Semoga chap ini tidak ada misstypo nya juga hehe =)

Hehe.. Sebastian nya santai soalnya dia kan jaga image. Hehe masa ada Sebastian yang panik? Imagenya bakal luntur deh di mata penggemar.

Err.. tapi benar juga ya kalau di fanfic ini Sebastian dibuat panik gimana ya?? (takut digaplok para penggemarnya). Hehe ntar aku coba pikir-pikir lagi deh ;3

terima kasih karena berkat Ran aku bisa menemukan ide bagus dan gila untuk Sebastian di chapter berikutnya.

* * *

**Saya minta pendapat ****kalian donk, Sebastian enaknya dibuat panik apa tidak ya?? (maksudku diperlihatkan kalau dia stress dan cemas memikirkan memikirkan keberadaan dan nasib Ciel??) Hehe..**

**Terima kasih banyak ****karena anda sudi menyempatkan membaca chapter ini. :3**

Saya akan usahakan update cepat jika sudah ada ide lagi, tapi bakalan kupending agak lama untuk fanfic ini soalnya saya mau lari dulu ke fandom Tales of Vesperia, berhubung ide untuk ceritanya sudah sangat banyak dan menumpuk di kepala.


End file.
